Dedication or Love?
by 27rayne
Summary: He was so devoted to his boss. He looked at him with admiration, respect, awe, and... Is it just me, or is he sounded like a girl in love? Snap-shots of Gokudera and Tsuna. Hint of 2759/5927. Fluff. Rate T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 : Juudaime, his defeat

Gokudera had had 3 problems since he came to Japan under the order of Reborn, the famous hit man.

The first problem was that he had misjudged the boy who would become the Vongola Decimo. The fierce look he had had on right now was a far look from the wimpy boy he had been seeing and observing since the first glance at him. Obviously, the brown haired boy obviously thought it would be wise to hide all that resolve under a mask, a very good and well built mask. He had been constructing it since he was a child, apparently, because everybody didn't notice any sudden change from the boy since he was nothing but a little kid, maybe a baby. As expected from the future Vongola Decimo.

But how could he blame himself? The mask was very carefully built around the fragile looking boy, he couldn't see through it. The complaining, the sniveling, the opinion of the student body, all of it was flawless. Only now that he did notice it.

Another problem was that he had asked the boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, for a fight. The thought he had that this would be an easy win can't be any far-fetched. Sawada had put a very good fight, even with little training. He had heard from Reborn that Sawada hadn't had any training before Reborn came, and Gokudera could see he was right. Gokudera didn't know why Tsuna didn't get any training, or maybe it was another mask? But nobody could cover a good stance, and the sick look Sawada had was so convincing…

The third problem was that he had miscalculated his ability in dynamite handling. The triple bomb he tried to do was back-firing. He could see his life fly away right now, a very short and unsatisfying life. It was a worthless life, like what he had heard from the whispering around him in Italy. A worthless life from a worthless boy… It was very clear right now. They were correct, and he was wrong. Why? Well, he couldn't prove them wrong after this, so they must be correct, right?

A loud cry took his attention from his musings. What was it this time? Were the boy running away to save his own life? Calling him to show who was better between them? Gokudera took a glance to the future boss of Vongola. Why not? He wouldn't feel anything after this; why not give the boy a last satisfaction in defeating him? A very embarrassing lose, he must said-

He widened his eyes, showing his surprise. Sawada Tsunayoshi was running toward him, toward the bomb. Did he want to die? But he couldn't think anymore when he saw in front of his eyes, the now orange-colored eyed boy defusing the dynamite he had thrown, _saving his life_.

His heart thumped quickly, a heart that was now beating thanks for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He gulped loudly, with lungs that now _belonged to_ S_awada Tsunayoshi_.

His body, his whole life, _from this second_, was Sawada Tsunayoshi's. He could feel it, and it felt right.

He just couldn't understand why it kept beating quickly when he thought about their proximity.


	2. Chapter 2 : Bianchi, his food

Gokudera gulped silently. Today, Sawada Tsunayoshi, his boss, _Tenth_, Vongola Decimo, had decided to cook for him.

Now, don't jump into conclusion without hearing the rest of his explanation. He would be perfectly happy if it was his only Tenth cooking, even if a boss shouldn't cook for his minion. The problem was his sister, Bianchi, the poison mistress, the bane of his otherwise perfectly great life, was the one teaching the Vongola Decimo.

He began sweating with just imagining the result of Bianchi's cooking to his body, and the repeated outcome of it. He was so sure when he left home he wouldn't eat his sister's food again, ever. Well, even if it wasn't his Bianchi cooking, it was she teaching! What's the difference?

Looking at the situation right now, he couldn't quite understand how he had gotten into this predicament. Tenth had called him to come over this evening, inviting him over to taste the food he would make. He had been absolutely elated, Tenth deemed him worthy enough to eat the food he made himself! (And he didn't invite the baseball-freak! For what reason he didn't know, but he couldn't help but feel pleased by it) He was a bit worried too, since he was his right hand man, and it didn't seem good for the subordinate to be served by his boss. But he ignored it, believing in his boss, and now, he couldn't believe it, but he almost regretted his decision!

Almost being the keyword, because he couldn't imagine refusing Tenth's offer without feeling at least a bit (and by that he means a lot), and just he was sure it was his heart breaking when he thought of the misery in Tenth's face if he rejected his kindness.

He knew without doubt he would do anything for Tenth, be it sacrificing his life, or even… eating Bianchi's poiso- cooking.

"Here it is! Enjoy it, Gokudera-kun!" The beam Tenth showed in his eyes and the anticipation he tried to hide shattered Gokudera's line of thought, and he looked at the food in front of him with dread. He could smell something suspicious there, in the food he recognized as lasagna, and-

A movement caught his attention and he glanced at Tenth, and he realized he must have stared too long, because Tenth's eager look had dissolved and resignation replaced it.

"If you don't want it, I'll just-"

He immediately took a spoonful of the lasagna, shutting his eyes in submission. He could see his life fly away, and indeed it fly away… IN BLISS!

He opened his eyes in amazement. The lasagna was simply and in the same time complicatedly delicious! He ate the rest of the food in delight, forgetting momentarily the person sitting in front of him. He hadn't eaten lasagna this tasty since… ever!

When he finished, he looked seriously at Tsuna in wonder. He had to ask it!

"Are you sure you learn this under Bianchi, Tenth?"

The Vongola Decimo laughed lightly and nodded. His satisfaction clearly visible and Gokudera couldn't stop a rumble of happiness in his chest that he was the one that made Tenth this cheerful and not the baseball-freak.

"Yes, I do. I couldn't find a good enough recipe of this particular cuisine, and I know Bianchi is a great chef, if not for her particular talent in poison."

Gokudera looked at Tenth in admiration. Just like his Tenth to notice it! He couldn't believe he had doubted this man!

**A/N : **I feel good in continuing this story, nothing big, just one-shot. I don't know if I will add more, but I'm working on my other story! Please read it!


	3. Chapter 3 : Reborn, the training

**Thank you to _Sylvia-san_ who is kind enough to beta this chapter!**

The world's greatest hit man came in out of nowhere and landed on a certain brunet's head.

"Dame-Tsuna, time for training."

Gokudera ignored his boss' pleading gaze. It wasn't like he was scared of Reborn to even try to defend his Juudaime from the torture the Sun Arcobaleno called training. No, maybe he was scared of Reborn. However, for his Juudaime, he would do anything, even sacrifice his own life.

He didn't mistaken the pleading and begging gaze Tsuna gave him either. He realized what it was and what he should do – if only it was about any other things.

The question was, why didn't he help the Vongola Decimo?

He knew Sawada Tsunayoshi, the descendant of Primo.

He knew the boy won't let Reborn force him to do something if he was really against it. The brunet had startlingly, strong resolve (Inside his mind, he screamed that from the start, he knew it and it wasn't startling. It was expected).

And more importantly, he knew his boss actually wanted to train to protect his guardians, and even if Hayato thought the sky shouldn't protect his guardians, he would let Juudaime decide his fate.

So until the Decimo asked for his help – and not just gazing at him just for the sake of complaining that eventually became a habit (Again, he told himself that his Juudaime was perfect and didn't have a bad habit) –

He would grin at him and encourage him in his training.

**A/N : **The reason Gokudera didn't do anything when the Spartan tutor was torturing Tsuna. And I changed the summary! I think I'll just make fluff and more fluff until I get an inspiration of the romance. Please give me ideas!


	4. Chapter 4 : Vongola Decimo, his loyalty

Beta'd by **Sylvia-san**. Many thanks to her great work!

* * *

He never did think about it. He just wanted to follow Tsuna and so he did. But after he heard what was whispered behind his back, and particularly the accusation of one unimportant Mafioso-

"A bastard like him couldn't possibly be the Decimo's right hand man! He just wants something from our Decimo and he will stab his back the moment-"

Hayato didn't hear the end of that sentence because the man dropped dead that second, hit by a bullet. He didn't catch the shooter either. The shooter was gone by the time he turned around.

But he didn't think about the betrayal the stupid man expected of him or who the shooter was. The bomber was thinking about exactly why he followed Juudaime. Even if he wasn't going to betray Tsuna, he was curious. Why did he choose to follow Tsuna? Was it his title? As Vongola Decimo, Tsuna could do many things and as his guardian, he could get away with much. However, he didn't think it was the reason for his dedication.

Or maybe, it was Juudaime's compassion? The man was forgiving by nature. He hated all violence unless he was protecting his family; a man that shouldn't be in the Mafia.

No, it wasn't that.

When Hayato got into the dining room, he spotted Tsuna looking at him and giving him the smile that made his heart beat faster… He didn't know what caused it, but he couldn't care less about it.

He was Tsuna, and that was reason enough.


End file.
